hoomatvorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls Are So Frustrating
‘They’re back and deader than ever.‘ — Season 2’s official catchphrase. Girls Are So Frustrating ''(also known as ''G.A.S.F.) is an American teen drama television series created by Marga Cuaresma and Gabby Piccio and produced by Netflix in collaboration with HoomaLoner Productions. The series is a parody/satire of romantic comedies from the 90s and early 2000s, borrowing a lot of cliché tropes that originated from romcoms. G.A.S.F. centers around high school senior Rhebekka Stewart-Smith as she tries to navigate her way through her new school, Northwest High. The series premiered simultaneously on both Netflix and HoomaTV.org on June 9, 2019. Confirmed for renewal by HoomaLoner Productions sometime after the first season’s premiere, the second season premiered on March 20, 2020 and takes on a darker, edgier approach parodying ’subvertive’ modern teen dramas like Riverdale and mainly centers around the apparent suicide (in reality, murder) of Gregory White. Premise 17-year-old Rhebekka Stewart-Smith is the newest kid at Northwest High, located in the city of Southeast, California. There, she meets Gregory White, resident nerd and her newfound best friend, Jessica Alison, the queen bee, and Dylan Quarterback, Northwest’s star football player who also happens to be Jessica’s boyfriend. Rhebekka takes an interest in Dylan, which angers Jessica, swearing to stop at nothing to claim Dylan as her own and stop the two from ever falling in love. The series follows Rhebekka’s high school life and her quarrels with Jessica as the two try to sabotage one another at every chance they get, oblivious to Gregory trying to break up all their fights, while Dylan is oblivious to the whole ordeal. Over the course of the series, Gregory begins to develop a one-sided crush on Rhebekka. During the Preprom of the season finale, the two make it official and start dating. However in season two, Gregory commits suicide after discovering Rhebekka drunkenly cheating on him with Brilynn Jarvis, one of Dylan’s past sidechicks after the night of the Preprom. Rhebekka is devastated and undergoes a major depression. The police soon find evidence of Gregory’s suicide actually turning out to be a murder and Rhebekka becomes a crazed lunatic, obsessed over the case and solving who murdered her best friend. Later in the season, the KayKayKay, Southeast’s newly established feminist gang cult begins to play more of a major role as it is somehow tied to Gregory’s murder. Chloe, Jessica’s sister is revealed to be the leader. Characters Main * ??? as Rhebekka Stewart-Smith, the newest kid at Northwest High. She’s quirky, uncool, and yearns for Dylan’s love. She starts dating Gregory in the season one finale, but cheats on him with Brilynn, leading to Gregory’s death and leading her to undergo a dark ‘emo’ phase and a major depression, becoming a maniac over his case. * ??? as Jessica Alison, the queen bee and the most popular girl at school who hates Rhebekka’s guts. She’s vain, spoiled, bratty, and gets what she wants. She’s also the captain of Northwest’s cheer team. In season two, she unwillingly teams up with Rhebekka in order to take down the KayKayKay. * ??? as Dylan Quarterback, the star quarterback of the football team. He’s a dumb, playboy jock, and admits to only liking both Jessica and Rhebekkah for their looks. * ??? as Gregory White, Rhebekka’s best friend. He’s nerdy, intelligent, interested in science, and is generally kind and friendly, always helping out Rhebekka whenever he can, even though that kindness isn’t always reciprocated back. He secretly has a crush on Rhebekka. In season two, he ‘commits suicide’ after finding Rhebekka cheating on him. Supporting * ??? as Tiffany Anderson, Jessica’s best friend and second-in-hand. She’s also vain, spoiled and bratty, and is usually the one spreading gossip. She becomes a member of the KayKayKay in season two. * ??? as Busman Jr., Dylan’s best friend and fellow football player. He is the adoptive son of Carter Busman, inventor of the bus and owner of the Busman Bus Shop. He is confirmed to be gay, and in season two, transgender. * ??? as Carter Busman, the inventor of the bus and long-time owner of the Busman Bus Shop. He invented the first bus in the 14th century, and is still alive today. Busman Avenue was named in his honor, and he lives off to the side of the avenue road with his son, Busman Jr. * ??? as Chloe Alison, Jessica’s younger sister in middle school. She is as bratty, demanding and spoiled as her older sister. In season two, she’s revealed to be the leader of the KayKayKay. * ??? as [[Brilynn Jarvis|'Brilynn Jarvis']], one of Dylan’s numerous sidechicks. In season two, she hooks up with Rhebekka after the Preprom and still shows romantic interest in her even after Gregory’s suicide, almost being psychopathic and stalker-like. She becomes a member of the KayKayKay. She is confirmed to be a lesbian and only hooked up with Dylan to get with the popular kids. * ??? as Jimmy White, Gregory’s younger brother introduced in season two. He builds a cyborg replica of Gregory, hoping to bring back to life and in unwillingly forced by Rhebekka to team up with her in order to use it for her own needs. Episodes List of Girls Are So Frustrating episodes Gallery gasflogo.jpeg|Season 1 logo gasfnetflixbanner.jpg|Season 1 Netflix promotional banner D5071465-196F-4DD8-96B5-0478D6CF7EBD.png|Season 2 logo Trivia * The series is the first collaboration between Netflix and HoomaLooner Productions. * The series is the first ever television program created by HoomaLoner Productions and the first ever television program to premiere on HoomaTV.org. * The premiere date of both seasons, June 9 and March 20 respectively, were intentional (June 9 = 6.9 = 69, March 20 = 4.20 = 420.) Category:HoomaTV.org originals Category:TV series Category:Girls Are So Frustrating Category:Netflix originals Category:HLCU (HoomaLoner Cinematic Universe) Category:Created by Marga Cuaresma Category:Created by Gabby Piccio Category:A to Z